El amor de Dégel
by Linus-dii-Gemeni
Summary: Dégel se comporta de manera extraña y eso no pasa desapercibido por los ojos de Kardia,Shion y Dohko; que harán hasta lo imposible para ayudarlo,en secreto por supuesto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones**__**: -Los personajes de la serie lamentablemente no me pertenecen a mi sino a **__**Masami Kurumada & Shiori Teshirogi.**_

_**-En esta historia los personajes de Lost Canvas son más jóvenes. **_

_**Advertencia:**__** esta historia te puede quemar los ojos si no estás a una distancia prudente de tu pantalla o monitor, gracias ^^. **_

_El día era como de costumbre en el santuario de los santos atenienses, desde la mañana se encontraban a todos los aprendices de santos entrenando hasta que sus huesos se rompieran y su respiración comenzara a ser un problema, luego estos tomaban su merienda y continuaban ejercitándose recibiendo las críticas de sus maestros._

-Lo estás haciendo mal Regulus, en esa pose pierdes más energía al lanzar tus ataques, aparte si no logras controlar tus poderes te harás daño.

_El nombrado mira a los ojos a su maestro tratando de intimidarlo, cosa que resulta de forma inversa cuando le devuelve la mirada su maestro_.

-…Ya se eso Sisyphus, pero simplemente me siento más cómodo en esta pose, ¿podemos detenernos un poco?, tengo que ir al baño o tendré un accidente aquí y eso sería vergonzoso para los dos.

_El maestro asiente con la cabeza en forma de aprobación, su pequeño discípulo le dedica una sonrisa bastante amplia y se retira del sitio de entrenamiento._

-¿Qué hare con ese niño?...tiene mucho potencial, pero es muy terco.-En ese momento a Sisyphus lo toman por sorpresa tres santos arrastrándolo hasta unos arbustos.

-¡Sisyphus escóndete!-_El santo dorado no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, pero conocía a aquellos que habían tirado de su ropa de entrenamiento._

-¡Kardia, Dohko, Shion!, ¡explíquenme qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí escondidos en los arbustos! _Los tres hacen un gesto para que guarde silencio su compañero dorado. _

-¡SHHH!, tápenle la boca a Sisyphus, nuestro blanco se aproxima con lentitud, pero se aproxima de todos modos, préstenme los binoculares.

_No tan a lo lejos se podía divisar a un santo de cabello largo leyendo un libro mientras caminaba con serenidad .El santo ateniense se dirigía hacia un árbol que estaba como a 3 metros de distancia de los santos escondidos._

-¿…están espiando a Dégel?, ¡díganme que pasa o los delato y dejo que él se encargue de congelarlos!

-Está bien Sisyphus, pero no nos delates, veras…Dégel ha estado actuando extraño desde hace un tiempo y queremos saber que le ocurre.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntan qué le pasa?, así se ahorran el tiempo de espiarlo y de molestarme, ¿qué va a hacer cuando vuelva Regulus y no me encuentre?, se supone que hoy tenía que aprender a equilibrar mejor su cosmos.

-¡No podemos preguntarle así de fácil!, ¡Dégel no suelta nunca nada de información personal, ni Kardia sabe que le ocurre.

-Chicos aquí viene.

_Todos guardan silencio y el santo al llegar se sienta en un árbol, este mira hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie está a su alrededor y cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo de la tapa de su libro saca una carta rosada. A medida que este comienza a leerla su cara cambia por completo, ese ceño fruncido que llevaba siempre se desvaneció y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír de una manera muy dulce. Los Santos presentes quedaron boca abiertos de la sorpresa, ¡nunca en su vida habían visto tan feliz a ese joven santo!, fue tanta la sorpresa que uno de ellos se enterneció con la sonrisa de su compañero de batallas, el momento habría sido perfecto si no fuera por…_

-¡Señor Degel!, el patriarca lo está llamando, por favor repórtese con el de inmediato.-el nombrado asintió con la cabeza y guardo la carta de nuevo en su libro, sin embargo los gritos de el chico mensajero lo distrajeron y dejo su libro abajo del árbol.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!, ¡DEGEL SE CREYO LO DE QUE LO LLAMABAN, A ESE CHICO LE TENEMOS QUE PAGAR BIEN!, al fin sabremos cual es el contenido de esa carta ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!-_la risa de el joven de cabello azul espanta un poco a sus compañeros_.

-Me siento un poco deshonesto tomando cosas de otros sin permiso. ¿En verdad podremos ser de ayuda para Dégel si conocemos el contenido de las cartas que le han mandado en estos meses?

-No te preocupes Shion, ¡esto lo hacemos por Dégel!-_el amigo del nombrado acaricia su pelo._

-Seguramente lo hacen por ustedes… ¿ya puedo irme a buscar a Regulus?, no quiero retrasar más sus clases. -_Sisyphus se levanta de los arbustos y trata de quitarse algunas ramas que le quedaron incrustadas._

-¿y tú no tienes ni un poco de morbosa curiosidad por saber que hay en este sobre?, no creo que no te interese, vamos, quédate un rato mas, aparte ya estas involucrado en la escena del crimen que cometeremos.

-Abre el sobre dohko y dinos que hay escrito en ella.-_el nombrado asiente y comienza a leer la carta._

-¡WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ESTO ES…ESTO ES…

-¿Qué es Dohko?-todos lo miran fijamente.

-¡ES UNA CARTA DE AMOR PARA DEGEL!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado : ) ,el próximo capítulo se titula "Cartas de amor "**_


	2. Cartas de amor

Cap. 2:_** "Cartas de amor"**_

¡ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLEE!, ¿a qué tipo de persona le gustaría alguien tan insensible y serio como Dégel?, mas aun me pregunto… ¡Porque rayos recibe una carta de amor primero que yo!, ¡Soy mucho más atractivo que él!-el caballero de escorpión indignado le arrebata de la mano la carta a Dohko y comienza a leer.

_-"ya han pasado meses desde que usted me prohibió volver a verlo"…"me desespera el no saber su paradero"…."sus bellos ojos aun siguen grabados en mi cabeza"…"nunca olvidare vuestra gentileza"…"no sabe lo ansiosa que estoy por saber que usted recibió mi carta"._

-Parece ser una buena mujer, no tienen porqué seguir preocupados por él; ¿después de todo no se volverán a ver o sí?, devuelvan esa carta a su lugar, el amor no es un juego de niños…

-¡Con que eso era el motivo por el cual se comportaba extraño!, mis preocupaciones ya desaparecieron, ¡Vámonos Dohko!, ¿Dohko?

-Al parecer es más serio de lo que pensaba…Shion, tenemos que mostrarles a los demás esta carta también.

-Pero que cosas estás diciendo Dohko, solo se trataba de una carta de amor, además, ¿Qué tanto daño podría hacerle a Dégel conocer ese sentimiento? –_ Sisyphus asiente la cabeza en modo de aprobación a las palabras de Shion._

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Dohko, esa carta de amor es más peligrosa de lo que parece; aparte de que es la peor carta de amor que he leído en toda mi vida, quizás sea una trampa para que Dégel baje la guardia ante la persona que escribió la carta y esta trate de acabar con su vida, sería bastante fácil matarlo si está enamorado de la persona que escribió la carta, ¿no lo creen?, después de todo…sería la primera vez que Dégel estaría enamorado de alguien, ¡es el plan perfecto!

-No lo había analizado de ese modo; quizás Kardia tenga razón y Dégel esté en peligro de verdad. Sisyphus tú que eres el caballero que tiene más influencia de todos, ¿podrías solicitar un consejo con los demás caballeros dorados a escondidas de Dégel? , por favor.

-No creo que sea necesario, Dégel puede cuidarse solo, ya esta grande y confió en que estará bien.

-Al parecer no lo entiendes… ¡Tú no sabes lo fácil de manipular que es el!

-Kardia… ¿de verdad estas preocupado por alguien?, eso no se ve todos los días.

-Como sea…Vamos a ayudar a Dégel y hablaremos con los demás de alguna manera para que nos ayuden a nosotros, me da lo mismo donde estén.

-Al parecer están decididos a salvar a Dégel, aun que no creo que los necesite. Después de entrenar con Regulus solicitare una reunión con los demás caballeros, por el momento salgamos de aquí; Dégel seguramente regresara por su libro.

- Sisyphus… ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Y yo creí que eras un viejo amargado por un momento!, ¡SHION, DOHKO, tenemos que irnos!

-Ya lo sabemos Kardia, no tienes por qué repetir lo que dice Sisyphus. Shion, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a entrenar con los demás aspirantes a santo para pasar el rato?

-No creo que sea prudente hacer eso Dohko, nosotros ya somos santos dorados, no podemos andar luchando con los demás a esta hora, recuerda que tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar de los templos zodiacales y….

-¡El ULTIMO EN LLEGAR TENDRA QUE COCINARLE AL OTRO SU CENA DURANTE UNA SEMANA!

-¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE NADA DE LO QUE DIJE?, ¡ESPERAME DOHKO!, ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE FUISTE CORRIENDO APROPOSITO!

-La energía de la juventud me sorprende…de seguro el patriarca les dará una reprimenda por andar correteando como locos.

-¿Quién eres tú para decir eso Kardia?, por lo que se tu eres experto en comportarte de esa manera.

-¡D…D…DÉGEL!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces por aquí y en qué momento apareciste?!-una leve sonrisa recorre la boca del mencionado hasta convertirse en una pequeña risa.

-Ojala pudieras verte en este instante Kardia, estas tan pálido que parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿En verdad estas tan sorprendido de verme?, ¿Qué pasa, "te comió la lengua el gato" que no hablas?

-¡HA! que divertido eres, tanto que se me olvido reírme… ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor?, ¿Acaso recibiste una carta de amor de alguna persona desesperada?

-… ¿y a que se debe tu mal humor?, ¿Acaso esperabas que alguien te regalara una carta de amor a ti?

-¡No seas molesto! Hablo en serio…responde mis preguntas.

-Solo si tu respondes a las mías, Últimamente has actuado de una manera bastante sospechosa Kardia y quiero saber a qué se debe, me preocupa tu comportamiento. Antes solías hablar más conmigo…

-¡Era porque me la pasaba acostado y enfermo, no hay otra razón por la cual yo hablaría con un tipo serio y amargado como tú_!-"¿pero qué_ _diablos estoy diciendo?, Dégel está preocupado también…no tengo por qué preocuparlo más.- ¡Ignórame_ "rey de los hielos" como te das cuenta no estoy de humor, así que mejor aléjate de mi camino o te pateare el trasero!

-Ya entiendo…

-¿En serio?, no creí que lo entenderías.

-¡Tienes hambre! , siempre que tienes hambre te comportas mucho más irritante que de costumbre, en fin, yo vine solo por mi libro.

_La cara del guardián se puso más pálida que la vez anterior y miro como su amigo recogía su libro y se alejaba a medida que caminaba._

-espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que la carta no estaba en el libro…

-¡KARDIAAAAA!

_**¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante?, descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.**_


End file.
